back to the past for a blast
by Cagholino
Summary: the next generation of harry potter goes back to the past to do their history exam. OC w/ actual weasley kids. It will be rated T eventually just to be safe.


I was reading this story on where McGonagall tried to get Ron and Hermione together but gulled Harry and Draco instead and that gave me an idea of having Albus Severus and Scorpius Malfoy chained together. Yet, I had this other idea about how Harry's kids fall for the people he use to James and Severus Snape's little girl. Yet I know it a long shot to get Snape with anyone but I will have to work that anyways, with those two idea I came up with a third one, Harry and the others could run into their future kids while they are taking an exam in the past.

Anyway, this is what I got so tell me what you think. I love feedback.

I do have to giving my great spelling to my beta, _**Of-butter beer-and-frogs**__. _She totally non of you hippy try and take you will have to fight me!! LOL.

A/N:I have a lot of should be dead guys in here but it just made it follow my plot go with it if you can.

Albus Severus Potter was a very reasonable kind of guy. Like when he wanted to go somewhere the same day that they, the Potter family, would have family over he would calmly explain to his Mother that he saw them enough as it is and she would tell him family is family no matter how often they see them. Yet, in the end, they would agree he could go only on the count that he'd be back for dinner.

Whereas to illustrate the difference between Albus and his older brother, James Sirius Potter, who never had to ask for anything. He just went for it and dealt with whatever was thrown his way. He was the kind of guy who rushed into things without thinking it through _all_ the way.

Therefore, Lily Luna Potter had much to make up for. One brother being the outgoing one and the other the rebel. Where did that leave her? Well that left her at the Headmaster's office coming up with a plan to end the house feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

For fear that dear Severus Snape would put a stop to their plan, Minerva McGonagall called in a simple favor, one that Mrs. Hermione Weasley was more then overjoyed to help with.

After several months of planning, the day came where all students would be taking their exams. In addition, the sixth and seventh years got a really great proposition. They could either stay in school or take their history of magic exams with Binns...well he was dead so he couldn't breathe. However they risked the chance of falling asleep and not doing their exam at all. With this in mind many students choose option two without really knowing what would happen.

All they knew was that they would be paired off into groups of two, McGonagall chose of course, and that they would have to go back in time for a whole 12 hours to locate and record things of the past all over England. Yet, most were sold when they heard they could use underage magic. Not a hard choice really.

At least, it would not have to be if you were paired with someone you liked. Every student immediately started yelling at five in the morning when the list of their parents were posted outside of the Great Hall during breakfast. This day would forever be known as_ the day from hell_.

Four houses and McGonagall had to go and pair a Gryffindor with a Slytherin. Soon all people could talk about while eating were the parents who hated each others guts.

The list read:

_Seventh years_

_James Potter with Ally Snape_

_Victoria Weasley with Emmett Black_

_Teddy Lupin with Mily Weasley_

_Sixth years_

_Roxanne Weasley with Mathew Zabini_

_Rose Weasley with Dianna McVicker(Pansy kid)_

_Scorpius Malfoy with Albus Potter_

After breakfast all 24 students that were going lined up shoulder to shoulder with their partner, waiting for their time turner or it was, Hermione Weasley explained that at six thirty A.M it would glow green, yellow, gold or blue and it would take them back in time for half of a day. So as soon as six thirty P.M came around they would leave the past and hand in their papers.

Now, we all know that Hermione never half-arced anything. Keeping this in mind, she pin pointed each place each team would go back to and how long it should take them to do their task. And if she was right, and she knew she was, they would go back 24 years. This would be fun.

"Now I want you all to know that for your safety there will be a few Aurors who are going back in time with you," Hermione was saying. "Also, for your safety, you and your partner will receive a chain that will keep you within five feet of each other. Alright? Come get your things."

Each team made their way up to Mrs. Weasley and then out of the castle, waiting to go. When the grounds lit up with light everyone, even the students inside, knew it was time to go.

Simultaneously, all 12 teams hit the ground with a 'thump' and then a yell.

"What the hell?! "James Potter shouted.

"I believe the chain just claimed both of our hands, "Ally Snape hissed at her partner.

"I see that."

"Then don't ask stupid questions."

"Whatever."

That was pretty much what happened between all the groups. Some got over it quicker then others and some were still to this very moment shouting at each other...Well only one team was. Rose Weasley was the most like her father, Ron, and just like him she grew with the opinion that all Slytherin were bad, no matter how good looking they were.

"So what's first on the list?" Scorpius asks his partner, Albus.

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

"Well I don't" Albus said, falling to the earthly ground and laying down.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep. I never wanted to be here but professor Snape personally made sure I was up and that I went."

They continued to fight until they came up with a solution they could both live with: every three hours they would stop and rest for an hour, then go back to their exam. That said they would be resting at 10:30 A.M., 2:30 P.M., and for the last hour of the exam. That is exactly how they found themselves inside the Shrieking Shack.

They were standing in the very room Harry Potter first came face to face with his godfather, Sirius Black, who, just like Harry, had a _lot_ of close calls. Like When Bella hit him with a spell, throwing him back into the Veil and certain death. Luckily, Severus Snape caught him just in time.

That's when the order lost their spy, but they had everything else they needed. Yet, Snape made it up to the Dark Lord by helping the Death Eaters break into Hogwarts the very next year. Not to mention the fact that he killed Albus, the head of the Order of the Phoenix, and the only ones standing in his way of killing the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die(A/N: I counted with one of my sisters and we think Voldemort tried to kill Harry 22 time before Harry finally killed him). Thankfully, Harry had won in the end.

This helped McGonagall make up her mind. With the threat of another war to break out she saw, just like the old Headmaster had seen, that house unity was needed now more then ever. That way the school was not separated into fourths.

Unlike most of the groups, Roxanne Weasley and Matt, not Mathew, Zabini got along nicely. Being the oldest child of Fred Weasley she was a joker, not a fighter, and besides that she know her Uncle George's deepest secret: that he was madly in love with one Draco Malfoy. Now, of course her uncle was married to her Aunt Katie for a time, but that didn't last long at all.

"So, you're going to ask my uncle Ron for Hugo's hand after school?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah. I mean, me and Hugo have been with each other since he started school. That was, like, five years ago. So I'm sure your uncle has come to terms with his son being gay and dating a Slytherin." Matt said, grinning.

"Well good luck with that." Roxanne laughed.

"Come on, we're almost done." Matt got up from the bench he shared with Roxanne, pulling her up with him. She laughed even harder.

"Oh my, a strong and handsome man! I just might have to take you from my dear cousin!"

"I only have eyes for him, sorry. Maybe in another life."

"And so sweet! Yep, I'll have to draw up a plan tonight. I shall call it, 'taking Hugo's man'." They both laughed and joked from then on. (Now I know what you're thinking: 'how could any child of Fred's be laughing with a Slytherin?'. Well, like I said before, she's a joker, not a fighter. This means she has friends in all the houses, not just Gryffindor.)

************The Past***********

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Ginny said, looking around the park. "Mom, I want my wedding here, and I know your dream of having all your kids married at the Burrow but just look at this place! Harry even agrees with me, don't you Harry?" If there was anything to be said about Ginny Weasley, soon-to-be Mrs. Harry Potter, it was that she knew how to get what she wanted from her mother, this instance being just another example. She also knew her mother couldn't say no to Harry. After all, he'd been like a son to for nine years now. (A/N if I'm doing the math right, for those who want to know, they get married when Harry's 19 and Ginny's 18, so in the future they are 43 and 42. Now, Ron and Hermione got married a year before them. At least that's what I'm saying.)

"I have to agree, Mrs. Weasley, and not just because I know Ginny would beat me up if I didn't. You see, this is were my parents got married." Harry said, pulling Ginny into a one-armed hug.

"Ahhh Harry, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Molly?"

"At least once more."

"Well, of course you two can have your wedding here. We will have to move everything from the Burrow to here and set up, so that would be about an hour, so the guests coming will have to be informed that it should be at least another hour. I say, by mid-day you two will be saying your 'I do's," Molly said, nodding her head.

"Oh, thank you so much Mom!" Ginny said, attacking in a lot of hugs and kisses.

"No problem, but you'd better get dressed here at the park instead of the house. I'll send Hermione and Loony-"

"Luna," Harry and Ginny said together.

"Yes, Luna here to help you get ready."

"Thanks again...Molly." Harry said hugging the now shorter woman, causing Molly to tear up at her first name and the hug Harry gave her, not the other way around.

"Alright! We have a wedding to get to. So let's go home and get things moving," Molly said before disappearing.

"See you soon," Harry said, kissing Ginny and then following his soon to be mother-in-law.

Hope you like the first chapter!!!!! Move to come!!!!


End file.
